The Grey Shepherd Inn
by everybreatheverymove
Summary: AU: Things begin to get interesting at the Grey Shepherd Inn when the hotel is under investigation for fraud, prostitution, murder and a whole bunch of indiscretions. Mainly Japril/Slexie, but also Crowen, Calzona, Jolex and Merder.
1. Chapter 1

On the usual Monday morning at the Inn, the staff were working and the owners were wandering the halls to make sure everything was going smoothly.

However, this Monday, things were a little different.

The bell-boy was stood in his usual spot, expect he was yawning every couple of minutes and he looked half-asleep.

The desk girls were there, as were the cleaning staff, but the concierge was nowhere to be found.

"We're open at all hours of the day, Lexie! Why the hell weren't the doors open?"

The younger woman folds her arms over her chest with a shrug, "It's not my fault your stupid concierge forgot it was his shift!"

Meredith Grey, co-owner of The Grey Shepherd Inn, rolls her eyes and taps her heel-clad foot against the carpeted hallway floor.

"We almost lost guests."

"Yet again, not my fault."

She swirls her tongue in her mouth as she watches her younger sister (half-sister, that is) lean against the pillar in the middle of the hall.

"Stand up straight!"

Lexie Grey perks back up and throws her shoulders back as she tugs on the edge of her black dress. "Can I go now, please? In case you haven't noticed, we have guests and I left April alone to manage the desk."

Meredith glances over to the other woman stood behind the reception desk, her hands flat against the counter and her eyes wide, obviously clueless and overun, "Sort _that_ out." She waves a hand in her direction, "She looks like she's about to crap her pants."

Lexie nods and turns to walk away then, heading back over to her spot at the desk. She takes her seat beside the petite redhead and crosses her arms professionally, "How's your third day going?"

April doesn't reply, instead she just turns in her chair and raises a brow, "What was that about?" She asks curiously.

"Mer was having a go at me because Webber didn't show up for work this morning. It's not my fault the old guy couldn't get out of bed," She explains and April nods, seemingly agreeing with her.

The brunette goes to continue when a male voice cuts her off and she groans, "Dude, I was trying-" She cuts herself off short and pauses, staring up at his face with a smile.

"Excuse me, Miss-?"

She eagerly nods and stands up, holding out her hand, "Lexie. Please, Lexie." She introduces herself.

The man, greying-hair and slightly older than her, grins and shakes her hand, "Mark Sloan." He lets go of her hand, and rests his own on the desk top, "We'd like to book two separate rooms."

He points between himself and the man stood beside him, clearly absorbed by his phone and not really paying attention.

"Alright. We can offer you-" Lexie begins, looking through the computer to check the availabilities.

"The best you have." Mark interrupts her, nudging the other guy, "Avery!"

The other man looks up with an irritated frown, "What?"

"This beautiful lady was just booking our rooms for us, and we want the biggest suites they have, isn't that right?" He quips to receive a nod in response.

The other man, Jackson Avery, gives Lexie a quick smile to content his boss before his rolls his eyes and glances around the room. He stops his gaze on the redhead behind the desk, her head tucked low and her forehead creased, "Hey."

April looks up and her breath catches in her throat, his eyes sending her into a soft trance, "Uh... hi."

He smirks and continues to stare after her for a second before he turns his attention away and she stands up when Lexie hands her a keycard.

"April, can you show Mr Avery to his room while I escort Mr Sloan?" Lexie forces and shoves the card into her hand.

The redhead frowns and toys with the key, "But that's what Alex-"

"April! Do it." She mumbles and rests a hand on April's shoulder to turn her around and push her in front. "Alex will manage the desk if he needs to." Lexie mutters and quickly smiles at Mark, hitching a brow, "Do you not have any luggage?"

Mark shakes his head and follows the brunette as they all step into the elevator. "No, we aren't here for long. Just on business." He tells her.

Lexie nods with a flirtatious smile and turns to face the lift doors as they close. "Okay, so your rooms will be on the twentieth and twenty-first floors. Now, it's not the penthouse, but-"

"That's fine." Jackson cuts her off, leaning back against the wall and staring up at the ceiling. He takes a long breath, his eyes captivated by the vent in the roof of the lift, before he brings his gaze back down to eye-level.

The doors open and they exit the elevator, heading down the long hallway. Lexie stops a couple of doors down and she slips Mark's keycard through his fingers to swipe it through the lock.

Walking straight past them, April leads Jackson down the hallway. They stop at the end of the corridor and she fondles the card for a second before successfully managing to enter it into the lock. "This is your room." She chews on her bottom lip and places both of her hands behind her anxiously, clasping the door handle as he enters the room.

* * *

"Did you do anything last night?"

The woman holding a broomstick grunts and spins around, her eyes daggers and her hair a curly mess, "Yesterday was Sunday."

The man in front of her just shrugs, "I know."

"Does anybody ever do anything on Sundays?" She, Cristina Yang, asks him.

She was a forty-year old woman with black hair and of Asian descent, and her attitude stunk.

The man however, Owen Hunt, was a former-soldier and his personality matched that of a lonely dog. He was a janitor at the hotel, and the only other person aside from Meredith that Cristina seemed to be friendly-ish with.

"Wanna hang out?"

She lets the large rug flap back to the ground as she moves the broom and proceeds to sweep the matt, "I'm working."

"So am I."

"Well, I'm _actually_ working. You're just standing there. Go empty the trash or something." She tells him, her tone deadbeat and completely ignorant to his eyes on her.

Truth be told, he's always had a thing for the moody cleaner. She was short-tempered, somewhat-constantly-angry and she seemed to get pissed off pretty easily by the little things, but none the less he'd always had the weird hots for her.

* * *

"This is a nice room."

Mark turns around to find Lexie stood in the room, her hands clasped behind her back and her face straight.

He smiles, with slight confusion, and raises a brow questionably, "Are you going to ask me something or-"

The brunette moves her hands to her front and reaches for the top button of her dress. She begins to undo them one by one and Mark just watches her, clueless as to what is happening.

She walks closer to him and smiles devilishly as she leans up to push his jacket from his shoulders.

He only then notices that the door is shut and she's basically taking advantage of him.

"What is this?" He's certainly not opposing (how could he?) but to say he's confused would be the understatement of the century.

She continues to remove his jacket and then pulls on his tie, unravelling it before dropping it onto the floor.

Lexie places both of her hands on his chest and pushes him back, his legs colliding with the bed. She hovers over him then, her legs straddling his thighs and her dress hanging half-open around her body. He can see her black lace bra all too clearly and she pulls down one of the straps.

He has no idea what this is, or if he should be paying her, or if this is some kind of all-inclusive deal, but he won't complain.

Definitely not.

* * *

"Then he started sucking my neck, but all I could picture was his hands wrapped around his gross dick and I couldn't do it. That was it."

The blonde across the pool laughs, swinging the large pole back and forth in the water to collect the leaves and dead bugs, "I told you. Stop all this male-female bullshit and just pick a sex." She suggests.

Arizona Robbins was the hotel's pool manager and lifeguard. She was an average height blonde with enchanting eyes and a perky smile.

The woman on the other side was the resident physical therapist, Callie Torres. She worked in the Spa, giving massages and therapy sessions to guests at the Inn. She'd been brought up by orthopedic surgeons, so she'd always been interested in the human body, but she'd never developed the urge to cut people open and inspect their bones.

"I know, I know." Callie reasons, nodding her head as she stares into the pool full of now-clear blue water, "You got any women to hook me up with?"

Arizona laughs and shrugs, "I told you; I'll do it. You wanna see what it's like to be with a woman, I'm right here. Anytime."

Callie grins and tilts her head to the side as she readjusts the towel over her shoulder, "And I've told you; we're really good friends and I don't want to mess that up. If things got weird, I could never look at you again."

The blonde rolls her eyes and removes the pole from the water and steps away from the side to place it back down beside her lifeguard chair.

"Just saying."

The brunette smirks, "Well, thank you for the invitation. But, I think I'll try to find a stranger first before I hook up with my best friend."

"Your loss."

* * *

"I should go." April tilts her head to the door as though she should be leaving but his soft smile pulls her back in.

"You don't want a drink?" Jackson asks her, bending down to the mini-fridge in his room.

She tries to stop her eyes from drifting to his ass, ignoring how tight it looks, and she glances around the room, wondering what Lexie is possible doing.

"It's only eleven o'clock." She retorts and he chuckles, standing back up with a smirk.

He places a glass and a bottle of Scotch on the table beside the bed, twisting the cap on the bottle as he speaks, "Well, I work for a huge company so I'm stressed out all the time and I need it." He pours himself a drink, deposits the bottle back down on the table and lifts his glass to her level with a smirk, "Cheers."

She smiles, biting her lip again as she watches him take a long sip, and she's convinced that he takes his time on purpose. She knows he's watching her, his bright green-blue eyes catching her every move.

"Do you want a water?"

She shakes her head and leans back against the door frame, "No, thank you. I should- I need to get back downstairs." She explains, gulping a shallow breath when he grins again and walks closer to her.

Her back straightens and she clears her throat nervously when he stops right in front of her. She finds it weird; she knows absolutely nothing about this man and yet he still manages to have some sort of chemical power over her.

She doesn't move when he reaches a hand out to her face, brushing a strand of fallen hair behind her ear delicately.

"Thank you."

She simply nods and licks her lips, wanting him to touch her a little bit more because she (kind of) enjoyed the feel of his hand grazing her skin, "You're welcome."

The smirk on his lips is obvious and he takes another sip of his scotch as she goes to leave, quickly turning around and walking straight into the door. She mutters a quick '_shit_' under her breath and he holds back a laugh at her clumsiness.

"Goodbye, Mr Avery"

She leaves then and he can't help but smile.

No, he would be seeing her again.

He'd make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you order the salmon?"

Jo stuffs her pony-tail into her hair net, "I'm sorry, I forgot. I'll go do it right now if-"

Chef Bailey rolls her eyes and pushes past the young trainee, shaking her head as she heads into her office. "Freaking idiots. Why do they keep hiring you? Tuna isn't going to feed everybody, is it now?!" She mutters under her breath as she slams the door shut behind her.

The younger woman, Jo Wilson pouts for a second before turning around and opening the large freezer.

She's only working here because she needed some easy money, and having known Meredith since she was a little girl had its perks. They paid well, and they're nice bosses (for now, she thinks), and if she ignores Chef Bailey long enough, she can kind of imagine getting a full-time job here. Well, aside from the fact that she can't cook to save her life and manages to burn toast on a daily basis.

She pulls on a pair of gloves before drawing a blue box out of the freezer and placing it down on the side.

Removing the lid, she stares down at the frozen fish for a second, "You're lucky you're already dead."

* * *

"We need to hire a new doorman."

Derek Shepherd glances up at his wife, his legs crossed and his newspaper high, "Why is that?" He was trying to enjoy a quiet evening in his lobby before he headed home with a migraine and a stuck-up wife.

His wife, Meredith, rests a hand on her hip sharply, "He's useless, and incompetent, and he's late almost every day. Besides, he's getting a little old for this job, don't you think?"

He chuckles and folds his paper up before placing it down on the table beside his chair. He holds out a hand for her to take, but she just glares at him instead, "Meredith..."

"I want him gone."

"Give it one more week to see how things go."

She frowns then, "Things aren't going to change, Derek."

He stands up and slips his hands in his pants' pockets, "I'm not gonna fire the man at ten o'clock at night, alright? He's not going home to his wife this late and telling her that he's been fired." He tries to reason and ignores his wife's grimace, "I'll talk to him."

Meredith shakes her head with a slight puff, "Is it so hard for you to please me?"

He raises a brow, "I know many ways to please you." He reminds her suggestively, reaching for her arm until she backs away.

She points her index finger at him with a light laugh, "Oh, no. No, no. You want this, "She gestures to her body before continuing, "you get rid of that." She tilts her head towards the hotel's main entrance where the man in question is politely greeting guests.

"One week?"

"Soon." She tells him definitely before spinning on her heel to walk away, in search of her next victim.

* * *

"Did you have a good night?" The redhead asks as they find their places behind the desk. She sits down in her designated chair and spins around slowly, pulling down the edges of her skirt.

Lexie shrugs beside her, "It was alright." She tries to hide her glee but April catches on when she starts smirking like a mad woman.

"What?"

The brunette turns her head slightly and licks her lips as she whispers, "You know that guy who came in last night?"

April thinks back for a second, remembering the two attractive men who'd waltzed into their view the night before. "Which one?"

"The older one."

She's kind of thankful for that, that Lexie didn't try to get it on with the other guy; the younger one, the hotter one, in April's personal opinion.

She doesn't know why but she feels attached to him, like she was pulled in just by thinking of those glistening green eyes, and that perfect caramel skin tone, and those oh-so-kissable lips.

Wait, what?

"The one with grey hair?" She asks, pulling herself out of an false memory and raising both brows curiously.

Lexie nods happily, "Yeah. I slept with him."

"Wait, what?!"

"We had sex."

April gasps, eyes wide and mouth agape, "You had sex with him?! Lexie!" She scolds the slightly younger woman in utter disbelief. "He's a guest here! You can't just do that."

The other woman rolls her eyes and grins when she glances toward the elevator, "I can do whatever I want, alright? Besides, don't tell me you weren't thinking about that guy all night." She tilts her head and April follows her gaze, watching as the two men in question exit the lift.

"I wasn- I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lexie laughs and pats a hand on the redhead's knee, "Then, why are you blushing?"

April raises a hand to her cheek to touch her skin, feeling the burning flesh. "I- Shit."

She quickly ducks her head as they reach the desk, dropping to the floor on her knees and faking a search.

"Hey, where's your friend?" She recognizes the man's voice as the other guy's (Mark?), the one Lexie hooked up with.

Lexie kicks her gently under the desk, "She's on her knees." She glances toward Jackson with a smirk for a brief second before kicking her foot again, "What are you doing?"

The redhead sighs, slowly getting to her feet and lifting a hand to her right ear, "I lost an earring."

Jackson is leaning over the counter and he grins, "You're not wearing any." He points out and she reaches for her other ear, obviously finding it missing an earring.

"Uh- yeah. Right." She stutters, clasping her hands together in her lap as she sits back down, "I guess I lost them both." She fakes.

Eavesdropping on her friend's conversation, she shuffles closer along the desk, pretending to grab a stack of Post-Its.

"So, what was that?"

"Something I learned in college." Lexie gushes and toys with her hair as she rests her elbows on the reception desk.

Mark nods and rests a finger on her arm, tracing tiny patterns against her skin, "It was great. We should-"

"Could you help me with something?" Jackson interrupts her thoughts, pulling her out of a trance.

April perks up and glances back to him, biting the insides of her cheeks as she nods with a 'hmm'.

"We're having this dinner in, like, ten minutes." He begins, tapping his hands against the desktop lightly as he glances to his watch. Shiny, expensive, she notes. "I'm going to be pretty bored, so I was wondering if you could join me?"

"What?" He's caught her completely off guard and she's honestly kind of speechless. Was he- No. He couldn't be, never would be, she tells herself.

"Yeah, come on, April. I'm going with them."

She's stunned, though she's not entirely sure why.

"Yeah, April, come on. Help my man out." Mark joins in for kicks, wrapping an arm around Lexie's shoulders as she steps out from behind the desk.

She pops open the first three buttons of her dress and rolls up the already-short sleeves. Lucky for her, they're already wearing heels as part of their uniform so Lexie smirks at her friend contently,

"Come on. _Please_." She almost begs.

She can't. It's wrong, on many levels. She's supposed to be working, earning a living, not off gallivanting with a couple of incredibly handsome men from out of town. Lexie can go, but she won't budge from her desk.

"I can't."

"What? No, Alex can watch the desk-" Lexie tries to argue.

April frowns and shakes her head, "No."

The risk is too high, the pull to the man before too strong, yet she still fails to understand why.

She doesn't want to do anything stupid, regretful, something that could make her crumble onto a mattress and never look back.

"Your loss." The brunette shrugs, "Let's go guys." She grabs Mark's arm and walks away.

Jackson sends her a small smile, "Maybe next time?"

She chews on her lip and nods sadly, unsure why, "Yeah."

He turns to walk away then, leaving her behind.

Maybe she should go, follow him and have dinner and take a chance.

But she's not that person. She doesn't do favours for people she barely knows, people she feels a strange pull to. She doesn't want to get messed up with him, because she's pretty sure that he'll mess with her head.

But maybe, just maybe, she does.

* * *

It's dark outside and everybody has already headed in for the night, but they stay lounged on deck chairs for a little while longer.

"I'm never going to make it."

Arizona laughs with a shake of the head, "No, don't ever say that. Ever, okay?" She notices her friend's saddened face and sighs, "Hey, come here."

Callie moves from her chair and glides across the wet poolside floor to sit down beside the blonde, "You won't find anything to reassure me, you know?"

The blonde woman hushes her and shuffles closer, her legs outstretched behind Callie's back. "You see that star up there?" She looks up at the sky and points to a little dot in the air.

The latina rolls her eyes, "What? You're gonna say that that's me, right?"

Arizona chuckles and rests a hand on her shoulder, "No. I was gonna say that you were that one over there." She points out a larger star, and the brunette laughs.

"I'm not that great."

"You are. You just don't know it." She argues with a smile. She goes to say something, but finds her speech cut off when Callie's mouth covers her own, lips moving gracefully.

She lets out a soft moan and places her hands on the other's woman shoulders, "Did you just-?"

"You're right. I should have done that ages ago." Callie informs her with a proud grin before leaning in again.

They continue kissing, the blanket around Arizona's slipping loose as they shift on the deck chair.

"Oh, we should have started doing this last week." Callie speaks, hands cupping Arizona's face with a large grin, "This is amazing."

"I told you it would be." Arizona moves beneath her, wrapping her arms around her neck comfortably and letting her eyes drift shut at the sensation of her best friend's lips against her skin.

* * *

"Tell me, who is this adorable little creature that you brought to dinner?"

Mark laughs and leans back in his seat, resting his arm across the best of Lexie's chair. "This is my Little Grey."

The woman on the opposite side of the table smiles at the brunette and stuffs another couple of peas into her mouth before talking again, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lexie nods, "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Montgomery."

They, being Mark, Jackson, Lexie and Addison (the other woman), continue to eat their dinner, talking business on the side, although Lexie truthfully has no idea why she agreed to accompany them.

Maybe she should have stayed back and hung out with April.

Speak of the devil.

She notices the redhead passing their table, walking over to an elderly couple eating their meal in silence. She bends down to their table politely and hands them a key, which the man tucks safely into his jacket pocket.

It's only when she slowly stands up, her ass stuck out and her legs long that Lexie smirks with realisation. Was she trying to- Yeah. And judging by the look on Jackson's face it was working.

Lexie leans a hand over the table and tries to capture his attention, "Avery."

She swipes her phone from her purse and quickly dials up a text message for her friend. **_Are you doing what I think you're doing?_**

He only turns to her after a second, once April has passed by them again, her face straight and her walk frustrating him so damn much.

Her phone buzzes with a reply and she holds back a laugh.

**_D'you think it's working?_**

If her friend wants to get laid, wants to finally cash in that special v-card of hers, then so be it.

_**Go up to his room. I'll take care of it.**_

"Uhuh?" He quips and she grins.

She licks her lips and stuffs her phone back into her purse, "I just- I'm such an idiot. I completely forgot that you got a delivery earlier. It seemed pretty important?"

He frowns and takes another ship of his wine before he talks, "Well, did it say who it was from?"

Lexie shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe you should go and check? It might be important work stuff?"

As soon as he stands up from their table and excuses himself, she gives herself a pat on the back (mentally, of course), and demands her Oscar.

* * *

He walks her backwards, her behind roughly colliding with the side of the table as he pushes her against it.

Her hands fly up to grasp at his shirt, raising her knees to his hips when he lifts her up to sit on the table and steps between her legs. His palms push open her thighs, and she leans back, propping herself up with her hands.

His fingers dance down her thighs and rest on her knees, his piercing eyes clearly taken by her choice of clothing.

Their work outfit consisted of a simple black dress with buttons all the way down the front and a scoop neckline. It stopped mid-thigh and Lexie had advised her to wear black stockings underneath, claiming that it would make her pale legs pop and he wouldn't be able to resist touching her.

"_Jesus fucking Christ_." Jackson mutters under his breath.

The redhead stills against him, her legs falling weak and her knuckles turning white from straining herself, "Can I tell you something?" She asks him quietly when he's already moved his lips back up to her neck. His hands are sliding back up her thighs to play with her lace panties and she swallows a breath.

He nods against her chest as he pops open the lower buttons of her dress, "Yeah?"

April sighs and closes her eyes, her fingernails finding the back of his neck as he continues to trail his mouth down her cleavage, his tongue tracing her soft skin.

"I've never done this before." She confesses, watching as he pulls himself away from her gently.

Jackson grins and grasps the backs of her knees to drag her closer to him, "Me neither."

She giggles nervously before continuing,

"No, seriously. I'm not- I've never- I've never done it."

"Never done what?" He seems confused and she wonders how the hell she got herself into this situation in the first place.

Eyes wide and legs shaky, she finishes, "Sex. Never done sex, I'm not- I've never had sex. I'm a virgin."

And suddenly his hands let go of her body but he keeps his eyes on her tiny lace panties.

"_Jesus fucking Christ._" He steps away from her, not too far though, only enough to miss the feeling of her flesh, and he frowns, "And you wear _that_?"

She glances down at her attire and blushes, "It's part of the job description." Her legs are still fairly parted and she places her palms down flat on the table, between her thighs.

"You should really warn a guy first."

"About what?"

He groans and throws his head back, "About the sex thing." He tilts his neck from side to side and sighs before looking back over at her, "I can't corrupt you."

She bites her lips and glances to the floor for a second, "It's fine."

"I would be violating you."

"Not if I want it." She reminds him casually, swinging her feet back and forth with a slight smirk.

He raises a brow and comes closer to her again, his hands avoiding all contact with her skin, "Do you want it?" She's not sure if he's asking out of sincere curiosity or if he just wants confirmation that she does in fact _want it_ _given to her_.

She licks her lips and grabs a hold of his shirt, suddenly very aware of what she needed from him and how she was acting, a little surprised by her own words, "I want you to give it to me."

"_Jesus fucking Christ_."

She's pulling him forward, dragging his mouth back down to hers and slipping her tongue past his teeth so aggressively that he'd find it a little hard to say no to her even if he wanted to. But he doesn't, and he won't.

And he won't stop this unless she asks him to; the pull is just too strong for him to quit it.

He's between her legs again, his palms holding the tops of her thighs, her hands cupping his neck as he roughly kisses her, all tongue and teeth and sore lips.

He moves his fingers up her legs, slipping beneath the open bottom of her dress, the buttons already open and only covering her breasts, and he hooks his thumbs down the sides of her small panties. He tugs the material down her legs and lets them drop carelessly, pulling her legs apart and holding a hand to her abdomen.

She looks over at him in confusion, face flushed and lips bruised, when he pushes her backwards softly and she lies bare across the table. "What are you- Oh!"

She feels his mouth pressed against her heated center, his lips and tongue working her center magically. Her hands grip the edges of the table tightly, knuckles white and wrists aching. Her eyes close shut sharp and she gasps again, and again, and _again_.

"Oh, good God!" She cries eventually, knees pulled up by his face and her throat dry from panting. "I can-"

His hand doesn't budge from her stomach, only holding her in place as he works her body.

She shrieks when she reaches her breaking point, her climax reaching its peak gloriously.

"You should wear these more often." He flicks the top of her stocking against her thigh with a smirk. She almost faints when she sees him lick his lips and gently run his fingertips up her calves. He grabs the backs of her knees and tugs her toward him. He wraps her clothed legs around his waist and holds a hand against her back to guide her upright, to bring her to eye-level.

She swallows an empty breath and lets him pull her closer, the table below rough on her naked behind.

"I'm not going to give it to you." He informs her, forehead pressed to hers and eyes blinking rapidly, "Yet."

April simply nods, unable to form words, her mouth still dry from her moans and her hands still shaky.

"OK."


End file.
